The present invention relates to the field of genetic based beauty/healthcare product selection.
Existing beauty products are not optimized for each person. For example, in improving beauty, proper skin tone determination is key. The skin's undertone is the warm, cool, or neutral hue that shows through the surface color of skin. Although the surface color of skin changes depending on sun exposure and other skin conditions like rosacea and acne, the skin's undertone remains consistent. The undertone is warm, cool or neutral is the key to ensuring that your foundation matches skin and that other makeup products apply to look natural. When foundation doesn't properly match skin's undertone, the color stands out as orange to copper, pink to rose, or ashen. In addition to beauty applications, the skin color is also needed in protecting against skin cancer.